better luck in my head (ghosts inside my bed)
by Chanossay
Summary: Preparing herself for the slew of curse words that were about to fly out of her mouth at the creepy old man who was probably about to ask her to smile and offer to buy her a drink, Clarke turned to face them and was completely lost for words as her eyes met green. Green green green.
Fixing her deep purple blouse for what seemed like the hundredth time, Clarke stared at her reflection in her floor-length bedroom mirror. To say she was nervous would be an understatement; this was the job interview that could potentially change her life. Working for Trikru Broadcasting Company as a graphic designer would be a dream come true and she was, for lack of a better word, bricking it.

"You look amazing Clarke," an exasperated Raven said from the bed behind her, "if you mess with your shirt one more time-" Her sentence was cut short when Clarke spun round on the heel of her black pumps and glared at her best friend.

"Raven, this is the most important interview of my life, I need to look perfect." She snapped, before turning back around and combing her fingers through the neat curls in her hair. Raven sighed and stood up, approaching her best friend from behind and lightly placing her hands on her shoulders. She made eye contact with the blonde in the mirror.

"I'm serious, you're literally the picture of employability, if it was me I'd hire you on the spot," Raven said, as serious as she could, "Plus, I've seen your portfolio and it's incredible. They'd be crazy not to give you this job. Now go before you're late, there's a banana and a cup of coffee in a takeout mug by the door for you." Clarke cast her eyes downwards and smiled, before turning round in Raven's arms and wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

"You're amazing, thank you." Raven hugged back before releasing herself from Clarke's grip and lightly pushing the other girl towards the bedroom door.

"I know, now go get 'em tiger." Clarke grinned and smoothed her skirt once more before exiting the room. She picked up her purse from where it was slung across one of the dining chairs, her portfolio from the coffee table and grabbed the breakfast her best friend had made her and left the apartment.

Raven high-fived herself as soon as the apartment door closed; praising her own mad best friend skills.

Following a surprisingly uneventful cab ride, Clarke arrived at the TBC Studios building with five minutes to spare before the time at which her interview was scheduled. She tossed the banana peel into the trashcan outside and entered the building. The lobby was pristine and the only noise was the sound of Clarke's heels clicking along the white tiled floor, as well as the quiet murmurs of the few other people in the room. She approached the reception desk and the man behind the desk directed her to where she should be, offering to escort her, to which she politely declined.

The elevator took her to the ninth floor and opened into a small room which split off into two hallways headed in opposite directions. In the centre of the room was another reception desk, where two women were seated. At Clarke's entrance, the brunette woman's head shot up and a smile broadened on her face.

"Hey, how can I help you?" She asked, stretching her arm over the desk to shake Clarke's hand.

"I'm Clarke Griffin," she said as she accepted the handshake, "I'm here for the job interview." The brunette nodded and returned to her seat. After typing on her keyboard for a second, she smiled back up at Clarke.

"Your interview is with Indra Greene; I'm her assistant, Octavia," Octavia then gestured to the cream sofas lining the walls of the room where three other people were sat, whom Clarke assumed were her competition, "if you'd like to take a seat in the waiting area you'll be called in for the interview shortly." Clarke nodded and thanked her before turning and sitting on the sofa furthest away from the other interviewees. She set her purse on the floor at her feet and placed her portfolio on her lap, absent-mindedly tapping her fingers against the leather surface of the binder.

One by one the other people waiting were called in to be interviewed and with each Clarke's nervousness only increased. She could feel her palms getting stickier as time went by and her finger tapping got louder and more forced. By the time Octavia called Clarke's name she genuinely felt like she was about to faint. Standing up from the sofa she felt her legs wobble and her heart rate pick up significantly, and it was obvious enough that Indra's assistant noticed.

"Hey, breathe, you'll be fine. Do you need a glass of water or something?" she offered, placing her hand on the blonde's right arm. Clarke shook her head, thanking her quietly, and combed her fingers through her curls once more, before following Octavia to Indra's office.

 **Raven (09:47am): -** u done yet?  
\- text me when u get out

 **Raven (09:54am): -** omg u didnt die of nervousness did u lol  
\- if u did what song do u want at ur funeral  
\- i was thinkin along the lines of survivor by destinys child so i can get down 2  
queen bey

 **Raven (09:58am):** \- omg how long do interviews take

 **Clarke (09:59am):** \- just got out, definitely still alive  
\- i completely tanked it lol no dream job for me

 **Raven (10:00am):** \- babe :( what happened? are u on ur way home?

 **Clarke (10:00am):** \- had a nervy b outside her office n i literally forgot everything i had prepared  
\- i couldnt even talk properly she must have thought i was so weird  
\- i need alcohol

 **Raven (10:01am):** \- its literally 10am ur not going down that rabbit hole just yet griff

 **Clarke (10:01am):** \- my future plans are ruined, alcoholism suddenly sounds like a promising  
prospect

 **Raven (10:02am):** \- ummmm no not under my roof it doesnt  
\- we can go out tonight ill text the boys, is that ok?

 **Clarke (10:03am):** \- perfect  
\- i'll see u at home im about to go into the subway

Clarke slipped her phone into her purse and slowly made her way down the steps into the subway, trying her best to ignore the sick feeling in her stomach and the burning of her unshed tears that were stinging her eyes.

As soon as she entered their shared apartment, Clarke found Raven bustling around the living room, where her laptop was hooked up to the TV and their blankets and pillows from their beds were thrown haphazardly on the sofa. Two mugs of steaming tea were on the coffee table surrounded by what seemed like the entirety of their snack cupboard. Raven looked up just in time to see Clarke burst into tears. She ran over as fast as she could with her leg brace and pulled her best friend into her arms.

"Clarke I'm so sorry," Raven said, tightening her grip on the crying girl. She could feel her left shoulder dampening with Clarke's tears but she didn't care. After a minute or so, Clarke pulled away and furiously wiped away the tears that refused to stop.

"It was my dream and I completely blew it, I'm so stupid," she cried, her voice shaky. Raven reached out and wiped under the blonde's eyes, ignoring the fact that both of her thumbs were now covered in mascara.

"I know babe, I know," she bit her lip and gestured to the set up behind her, "Go get your pjs on and we'll have a Netflix and chill day," Clarke raised her eyebrows and managed a smile at her comment, "Oh gross you know what I mean, get your mind out of the gutter," Clarke chuckled and hugged Raven once more, then went into her room to change.

Once she returned to the living room, Raven was snuggled up under both of their blankets and had taken her brace off so her left leg was raised on a cushion on top of the coffee table. Clarke's tears had subsided but she still felt low, despite all the effort Raven had put in for her. She made her way to the couch and wriggled into the blankets, snuggling into her best friend's side.

"What are we watching?" Clarke asked, pulling her legs under her. Raven handed her the wireless mouse,

"Your choice, just please not another wildlife documentary and preferably something with murder," Raven replied, grinning.

"You are so weird, Reyes," Raven giggled and Clarke shook her head and rested the mouse on her knee so she could scroll through the movies. She settled on a murder mystery documentary and looked up at Raven for approval, who shrugged and nodded.

A few minutes into the documentary, Clarke shifted so her right arm was across Raven's front, and the brunette wrapped her left arm round her friend's shoulders. "Thank you for this, you really are amazing, Rae,"

"I know, now shut up and let me watch this,"

By 8pm, Clarke was already on her third round of tequila shots in The Dropship, a dive bar not far from her apartment. She was seated at a table with Raven and their friends Jasper and Monty, the latter of whom worked at TBC in the IT department and felt incredibly guilty that Clarke believed she'd missed out on working there.

"Monty if you look at me with those sad puppy dog eyes one more time I'm sending you home," Clarke said, before knocking back her shot. Raven kept a close eye on her friend's drinking habits, after growing up with an alcoholic mother she knew her limits and tried her best to monitor her friends.

It was then that Clarke's phone vibrated on the table, alerting her that she had a new email. She picked it up and swiped left to read it.

 **From:** I. Greene  
 **To:** Clarke Griffin

 **RE: Job Interview**

Dear Miss Griffin,

I am writing regarding your job interview that took place this morning. After reviewing your interview with the vice-president of Trikru Broadcasting Company, I am pleased to offer you a job in the graphic design sector of TBC. From looking at your portfolio, we strongly believe that you will be an excellent asset to our team.

If you wish to accept this position, please contact my assistant at .

See you Monday.

Indra Greene

A loud clatter from Clarke's general direction forced Raven, Jasper and Monty out of their conversation. Clarke's phone had slipped out of her hands and knocked the shot glasses in front of her, which caused one of them to slip off the table and smash on the floor.

"Clarke, what the hell?" Raven asked, but Clarke was unresponsive, her eyes were wide and her hands were on either side of her face. "Clarke? Are you okay? What's going on?" Raven asked again, more concerned now. She waved her hand in front of her friend's eyes to try and illicit a response. Immediately, Clarke snapped out of her trance and let the words slip out of her mouth,

"I got the job," quiet at first, still laced with utter disbelief, "I got the job." She said again, louder this time. Raven's jaw dropped and Clarke clasped her hand around her mouth. Jasper and Monty high-fived and congratulated her, while Raven was already on her feet wrapping her best friend in a tight hug.

"I'll get the celebratory shots in then," Jasper said as he stood up and walked to the bar. Clarke was still in a state of shock and wasn't the slightest bit phased when one of the bartenders commented at her breaking the shot glass and not bothering to do anything about it.

"We are definitely going to a club now, we're celebrating bitches!" Raven shouted once Jasper returned with four shot glasses. "My best friend's officially a working woman!" Monty declined the offer of going to a club due to the fact it was a Thursday and he had work the next day, and Jasper didn't feel like third-wheeling the girls so he also opted out. "Guess it's just us then, Griff," Raven said, downing the shot.

For a Thursday night, Arkadia was more alive than Clarke and Raven had initially expected. The dance floor was packed and they had to push through people to get to the bar. At the sight of the line outside Clarke had suggested they hit up a different club, but she knew she wouldn't get anywhere considering Arkadia was Raven's favourite.

Once the girls had their drinks they made their way to the crowded dance floor. As they were both undeniably attractive women, they tended to get a lot of both welcomed and unwelcomed attention so to ward off any possible creeps they danced together. A few songs in, Raven decided she needed to pee and left Clarke alone on the floor.

The now admittedly very drunk blonde made her way over to the bar to order her and Raven more drinks. As the bartender placed the two glasses of vodka and coke on the bar for her, Clarke felt a new presence at her side. Preparing herself for the slew of curse words that were about to fly out of her mouth at the creepy old man who was probably about to ask her to smile and offer to buy her a drink, Clarke turned to face them and was completely lost for words as her eyes met green. Green green green.

"Two drinks?" a voice asked her, but she didn't respond immediately, she was transfixed by the green.

"F-for me and my- Raven!" Clarke finally spat out as Raven appeared at her side. The green-eyed woman shifted her gaze to Raven and nodded once before turning back round to face the bar. Clarke shot a glare at Raven, whose eyes widened once she realised what she'd interrupted and tapped the woman on the shoulder, causing her to turn to face them again.

"Me and Clarke, we aren't a thing- I mean we are a _thing_ ," the woman's eyes narrowed in confusion and Raven panicked, "a best friend thing! I'm not gay, as far as I know- well neither is Clarke, I mean, she's half gay- bi, bi Clarke's bi." The woman smirked at Raven's attempt to save this for Clarke, who was floundering at her best friends word vomit. "I'm sorry I'm ruining this aren't I? I'm just gonna-" she picked up her drink from the bar and escaped as quickly as she could.

The green-eyed woman shot Clarke a small close-lipped smile and sipped her drink. Clarke wanted the ground to swallow her whole; it was times like this she wished she had the ability to behave like a normal human being around pretty girls – especially pretty girls with eyes like actual real life emeralds. She felt herself getting lost in them again and reached her left hand out to steady herself against the bar. "So, bi Clarke," the woman smirked again, "Would you like to dance with me?" Clarke nodded slowly and downed the rest of her drink while the woman watched with wide eyes. She shook her head with that smirk firmly in place and took Clarke's hand to lead her to the dance floor.

Dancing turned into grinding and grinding turned into Clarke being pushed against the door of a toilet cubicle while the green-eyed woman attacked her neck; Clarke was too drunk to care about the amount of hickeys she'd have to cover up for the next few days. The woman moved back up to kiss Clarke, sucking the blonde's bottom lip between her own and blindly fumbled with the zipper of Clarke's jeans. She quickly pulled away to ask if it was okay and Clarke giggled and nodded, reaching out to clasp her hand around the back of the woman's neck and pull her back in against her lips.


End file.
